Sated Craved Saved
by yuuki24688
Summary: Been broken, Been tortured, Denied, Enslaved. I obey, I crave- Madness reigns. I gain. Never knowing what it was like to be completely free, Crona lives a life where she serves her mother. Can she unbound the chains that makes her cling onto her mother and finally step out of the snake's shadow. (The whole story is poetry form)
1. Chapter 1

**This is more of a story that is in poetry form but hey, you'll figure out which direction I'm heading! The chapters will naturally be short but it is a poem... right? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crona's P.O.V**

Been broken,  
Been tortured  
Denied  
Enslaved.  
I obey  
I crave  
Madness reigns.  
I gain.

Smiling,  
I grin  
I laugh  
For the snake.

Been starved,  
Been lone.  
Been crazy,  
I've bled.  
She frowns  
She throws  
She hates  
She strikes

Done for  
Cruelly  
Experiments  
Failed.

Been bullied  
Been hit  
Been killing  
Been eating

The power  
It rages  
My appetite  
It grows

Her wish -  
My command  
Simple.  
Easy.  
Always Clear.

I'll be tainted  
Black as blood.  
Never brooding  
Just been sinning.

My bloodied hands  
My staggering feet  
Equilibrium  
I lack.

The door opens  
My meal is here  
The thrill  
Magic.  
Makes me squeal.

Back arches  
My sword screams  
I swing  
I swipe  
I lung  
I feint.  
I twirl  
I twitch

She smiles  
She says  
Good job.  
Well done.

* * *

**Done XDDD how was it? Well it's really short but it covers the usual thing he does :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next poem. You'll probably relate to it soon. You'll know what Crona is doing... soon. Enjoy the madness while it lasts, I don't own Soul Eater but I do love the insanity that courses through my veins like the most addictive drug there possibly is!**

* * *

Remembrance  
Is bad  
My past is sad

Alone  
Bullied  
Tortured  
Bleeding

The walls around  
Splattered red  
In swirls and loops  
With external designs  
Organs pasted  
With blood black  
Prominent  
Icky  
I don't care.

Cold, distant  
I just laugh  
My fingers trace,  
My fist crush  
Insanity rages,  
Consumes and burns

The rabbit is dead  
I ain't afraid  
I think I am,  
I just shake.  
In Ignorance  
Malice  
yet annoyance.  
In madness.

Giggling  
Punching,  
Shoving,  
Arching.

I smile,  
I grin  
I'm starving  
The soul appears.

Raganok  
Scream  
For we will win  
For connected we are  
We're insane

The snake commands  
I don't deny  
I obey  
In disarray.

I devour  
Crave  
The taste of blood  
Power saves  
Here's the prey

She's a girl  
Weird I say

* * *

**Yea! Maka is making her debut... soon :) It'll be soon though :D Review to tell me how I did, favorite and follow if you think it's worth it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extra long poem! DUN DUN DUN DUN XDD I might consider adding journal entries in too but let's just see how this flows ne? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the way the poem is written?**

* * *

She's weak -  
I know  
Red Black Scythe

She dodges  
I strike  
Certain  
I laugh

A snake  
It wraps  
My soul;  
Abode

I fight  
She shrieks  
I smirk  
She's lost

She's cautious  
I'm not  
She's a morsel  
I'm not  
A snack  
So weak  
A prick  
Powerless indeed

I slash  
That boy  
Idiotic  
Stupid  
Steps forth  
He's down

One more  
I go.

A kick.  
A punch,  
The door,  
it flies.

I scream,  
I'm scared  
Two appears  
White coat  
Black Coat

A rush  
A surge  
It hurts,  
why so?

Raganok  
He screams  
Telling me so.  
No hits  
No more  
Or I'm toast

They're strong  
It's weird  
I really  
really  
don't know.

Power -  
They have  
I'm tossed  
Outside

The door  
The door  
It's broken  
It's crushed

It opens  
And closes  
Inward  
Not out

I fall  
I roll  
It hurts  
Dear lord

Oh crap  
They hit  
Medusa  
She'll kill.  
She'll hit  
She'll punish  
She glares

Oh my.  
I'm dead.  
Hell yea  
I'm weak  
I fear.

I don't  
I don't  
I'm power  
Madness

She releases  
I'm scared  
My eyes  
It closes

Her soul  
It erupts  
I know  
I feel

It's horrifying

She's strong

Something

Nothing

It lifts

I fly

Raganok;  
weakens  
so do I  
The girl  
She stares  
It's crazy  
so stop  
It's creepy  
It's weird  
I'm stuck.

I fall  
I sleep  
I'm kicked  
Awake

She bites  
She throws  
The room  
So dark.  
I'm scared

I failed  
She's angry  
why?

Crona.  
My name.  
Who am I?

* * *

**As you guys know, it's a fight scene which was written during my Chinese class which I loathe oh so dearly? *rolls my eyes* Well enough of my rants! Do follow and favorite this story if you please mademoiselle and gentlemen, I'll see you in the next chapter! Stay tuned and hey, tell me any addition scenes you want me to add in alright? I'm accepting requests!**


End file.
